vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mercy
Summary A guardian angel to those who come under her care, Dr. Angela "Mercy" Ziegler is a peerless healer, a brilliant scientist, and a staunch advocate for peace. Ziegler rose to become the head of surgery at a prominent Swiss hospital before pioneering a breakthrough in the field of applied nanobiology that radically improved the treatment of life-threatening illnesses and injuries. It was this expertise that attracted the attention of Overwatch. Because war has claimed the lives of her parents, Ziegler has opposed to the organization's aggressive approach to keeping global peace. Ultimately, she recognized that Overwatch offered her the opportunity to save lives on a much larger scale. As Overwatch's head of medical research, Angela sought to leverage her work for healing in frontline crises. The result was the Valkyrie swift-response suit, which Ziegler herself piloted on many Overwatch missions. Despite her contributions to Overwatch, she was often at odds with her superiors and the organization's overarching aims. When Overwatch dissolved, Ziegler dedicated herself to helping those affected by war. Though she spends most of her time caring for the broken and dispossessed in crisis areas around the world, Dr. Ziegler can be counted on to don her Valkyrie suit whenever innocents are imperiled. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Angela Ziegler, callsign Mercy Origin: Overwatch Gender: Female Age: 37 Classification: Overwatch's Former Head of Medical Research, Leader of the Valkyrie Swift-Response Unit, Field Medic, First Responder Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Longevity (As a result of the Valkyrie suit, Mercy's aging process has slowed to a near stop), Flight, Weapon Mastery (Expert Markswoman), Energy Projection, Light Manipulation (Able to create blinding flashes of light), Healing, Nanotechnology (Her Caduceus Staff functions by applying nanobiological effects to those she is healing or amplifying), Damage Boost (Via Caduceus Staff), Statistics Amplification (Able to enhance the natural reflexes of those she amplifies), Resurrection (Can bring those who have recently died back to life, including things such as robots that have been blown to pieces) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Capable of harming characters like Reinhardt, Winston, Roadhog, Junkrat, and Widowmaker) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Her Valkyrie suit allows her to keep pace with her fastest allies and keep a steady healing beam on them during combat) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Can take hits from other heroes, Can tank being hit by Wrecking Ball rolling at hypersonic speeds) Stamina: High (Can tend to multiple allies and endure entire firefights without slowing down) Range: Several meters with her Caduceus Staff, several dozen meters with her Caduceus Blaster. Standard Equipment: Her Valkyrie Swift-Response Suit, her Caduceus Staff, and Blaster. Intelligence: Mercy is a leading medical researcher and physician, having served as Overwatch's Head of Medical Research and personally designed the Valkyrie suit and her Biotics technology with the help of Torbjörn. While she is staunchly opposed to violence, she is more than capable of fending for herself on the battlefield, taking down targets with the pinpoint accuracy of her Caduceus Blaster when pressed while healing allies with her Caduceus Staff, being able to do so during flight as well as keeping up with her more open-minded teammates in the middle of thick firefights. Weaknesses: Mercy is staunchly opposed to violence and would prefer to negotiate rather than fight her foes, she can only use her Caduceus Staff on one person (and not on herself) at a time and cannot use its healing and damage boosting abilities at the same time, her Valkyrie suit needs time to regenerate and cannot do so while under enemy fire. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Valkyrie Suit:' Mercy wears a special suit of her own design that allows her to rapidly fly to her teammates and slow her descent at will to remain close enough to her allies to use her Caduceus Staff on them. Also, it can repair itself and heal her injuries when she hasn't taken damage for the last few seconds. **'Angelic Descent:' Propelled by her Valkyrie suit, Mercy slows the speed of her descent from great heights. *'Caduceus Staff:' Mercy engages one of two beams that connect to an ally. By maintaining the rays, she can either restore that ally’s health or increase the amount of damage they deal. *'Caduceus Blaster:' A low-caliber energy pistol that Mercy can rapidly fire with pinpoint accuracy to defend herself and her allies in a pinch, often while using her Caduceus staff at the same time. *'Guardian Angel:' Mercy flies towards a targeted ally, allowing her to reach them quickly and provide assistance in crucial moments. *'Resurrect:' Mercy pushes her biotic technology to the limit to radiate a burst of restorative energy, resurrecting a single ally within five meters of her, restoring them to perfect health and briefly shielding them to prevent enemy retaliation. *'Valkyrie:' Unleashes the full power of Mercy's Valkyrie Suit, giving her the ability to fly freely and enhancing her capabilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Blizzard Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Doctors Category:Heroes Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Staff Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Light Users Category:Tier 8